For love or money
by Nilesfan
Summary: Maris tries to create a wedge between Niles and Daphne
1. Default Chapter

For Love Or Money  
By: Mindy  
10/24/03  
  
Disclaimer: Paramount and Grub Street own the characters from Frasier. Author's note: Thanks to all for your wonderful comments, it has inspired me to write another chapter.  
I still would appreciate any comments (good or bad) regarding this story.  
  
Chapter Two  
~ On the Edge ~  
  
Scene one: Montana - The next morning, Niles wakes up first and he notices that Daphne is still asleep, he quietly gets up and heads downstairs. A little while later, Daphne rolls over and reaches for Niles, when she doesn't feel him she awakes.  
  
Daphne: Niles? (She puts on her robe and heads downstairs) Niles?  
  
Niles: (pops his head out from the kitchen) What are you doing up?  
  
Daphne: Silly, it's customary for one to get up in the mornings.  
  
Niles: Well I want to get you back into bed.  
  
Daphne: (Saucy) Why?  
  
(He comes out from the kitchen carrying a tray)  
  
Niles: Because I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed.  
  
Daphne: Oh Niles (She starts crying again)  
  
Niles: What's wrong.  
  
Daphne: This is just so thoughtful.  
  
Niles: (Blushes) Come on Daph, Come on, Let's get you back in bed. (They both go back into the bedroom) That's it get back in bed and let me serve you.  
  
Daphne: I don't know what I did to deserve you. I feel so blessed.  
  
Niles: I'm the one who's blessed. (He puts the tray down in front of her) Here your napkin me lady. (Daphne starts crying again) Don't you like your breakfast?  
  
Daphne: Of course I do, I love everything. (She takes the napkins and blows her nose)  
  
Niles: Then please don't cry, you know I can't stand it to see you upset.  
  
Daphne: Ever since I was a little girl I always wondered what my life would be like. I always wished that I would meet good man that I could love and that we would have lots of children. But I never (She starts crying again) imagined that it would be this wonderful. I don't want this to end, I just feel so awful.  
  
Niles: Why?  
  
Daphne: After how I treated you last night (She sobbing by now) I really don't deserve you Niles. I am so sorry for my behavior last night. It's that I get so angry with you sometimes. Can you please forgive me?  
  
Niles: Daphne, there is nothing to forgive. (He wipes her tears) Now eat your breakfast before it gets cold. (He notices that she's still upset) Daphne what is it that I'm doing that angers you? (She doesn't respond) Is there something that you're not telling me?  
  
Daphne: I don't know if I should tell you this.  
  
Niles: Come on, we promised that we would never keep secrets between us.  
  
Daphne: I had another vision last night, and they seem to be getting stronger everyday.  
  
Niles: Why do you think that is?  
  
Daphne: Well, it could be that our baby is also going to be psychic.  
  
Niles: (Smiles) Really.  
  
Daphne: It's not funny, Niles.  
  
Niles: I'm sorry, now you were saying.... What are these visions about?  
  
Daphne: You.  
  
Niles: Hmm me? Don't tell me that I'm going to hurt my knee again?  
  
Daphne: No, this is much worst.  
  
Niles: (Concerned) Well tell me.  
  
Daphne: Niles, please tell me the truth, is there another woman?  
  
Niles: (Confused) Another woman where?  
  
Daphne: For some reason I can't see her, all I know is that is much thinner than me, but in my vision (crying) you're having an affair with this another woman.  
  
Niles: What? No, no it is not even remotely possible! Daphne I can assure you that the only woman in my life is you.  
  
Daphne: But what about these bloody visions? I insist you tell me who it is?  
  
Niles: (Angry) You're accusing me of having an affair?  
  
Daphne: You may not have started yet, but don't tell me you never considered it, even once.  
  
Niles: Once, I considered it, but it was YOU who I wanted to have the affair with. 


	2. Love or Money 2

For Love Or Money  
By: Mindy  
10/24/03  
  
Disclaimer: Paramount and Grub Street own the characters from Frasier. Author's note: Thanks to all for your wonderful comments, it has inspired me to write another chapter.  
I still would appreciate any comments (good or bad) regarding this story.  
  
Chapter Two  
~ On the Edge ~  
  
Scene one: Montana - The next morning, Niles wakes up first and he notices that Daphne is still asleep, he quietly gets ready for work and then heads downstairs. A little while later, Daphne rolls over and reaches for Niles, when she doesn't feel him she awakes.  
  
Daphne: Niles? (She puts on her robe and heads downstairs) Niles?  
  
Niles: (pops his head out from the kitchen) What are you doing up?  
  
Daphne: Silly, it's customary for one to get up in the mornings.  
  
Niles: Well I want to get you back into bed.  
  
Daphne: (Saucy) Why?  
  
(He comes out from the kitchen carrying a tray)  
  
Niles: Because I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed.  
  
Daphne: Oh Niles (She starts crying again)  
  
Niles: What's wrong.  
  
Daphne: This is just so thoughtful.  
  
Niles: (Blushes) Come on Daph, Come on, Let's get you back in bed. (They both go back into the bedroom) That's it get back in bed and let me serve you.  
  
Daphne: I don't know what I did to deserve you. I feel so blessed.  
  
Niles: I'm the one who's blessed. (He puts the tray down in front of her) Here your napkin me lady. (Daphne starts crying again) Don't you like your breakfast?  
  
Daphne: Of course I do, I love everything. (She takes the napkins and blows her nose)  
  
Niles: Then please don't cry, you know I can't stand it to see you upset.  
  
Daphne: Ever since I was a little girl I always wondered what my life would be like. I always wished that I would meet good man that I could love and that we would have lots of children. But I never (She starts crying again) imagined that it would be this wonderful. I don't want this to end, I just feel so awful.  
  
Niles: Why?  
  
Daphne: After how I treated you last night (She sobbing by now) I really don't deserve you Niles. I am so sorry for my behavior last night. It's that I get so angry with you sometimes. Can you please forgive me?  
  
Niles: Daphne, there is nothing to forgive. (He wipes her tears) Now eat your breakfast before it gets cold. (He notices that she's still upset) Daphne what is it that I'm doing that angers you? (She doesn't respond) Is there something that you're not telling me?  
  
Daphne: I don't know if I should tell you this.  
  
Niles: Come on, we promised that we would never keep secrets between us.  
  
Daphne: I had another vision last night, and they seem to be getting stronger everyday.  
  
Niles: Why do you think that is?  
  
Daphne: Well, it could be that our baby is also going to be psychic.  
  
Niles: (Chuckles) Really.  
  
Daphne: It's not funny, Niles.  
  
Niles: I'm sorry, now you were saying.... What are these visions about?  
  
Daphne: You.  
  
Niles: Hmm me? Don't tell me that I'm going to hurt my knee again?  
  
Daphne: No, this is much worst.  
  
Niles: (Concerned) Well tell me.  
  
Daphne: Niles, please tell me the truth...... Is there another woman?  
  
Niles: (Confused) Another woman where?  
  
Daphne: For some reason I can't really figure who she is, all I know is that is much thinner than me, but in my vision (crying) you're having an affair with this another woman.  
  
Niles: What? No, no it is not even remotely possible! Daphne I can assure you that the only woman in my life is you.  
  
Daphne: But what about these bloody visions? I see you lying naked with her on her bed. I insist you tell me who it is?  
  
Niles: (Angry) are you accusing me of having an affair?  
  
Daphne: You may not have started yet, but don't tell me you never considered it, even once.  
  
Niles: Once, I considered it, but it was YOU who I wanted to have the affair with.  
  
Daphne: Me?  
  
Niles: When I was married to Maris, I wanted to have an affair with you.  
  
Daphne: MARIS? Maris is the other woman.  
  
Niles: Don't be ridiculous, why would I want to have an affair with Maris when I'm happily married to you?  
  
Daphne: I don't know, all I know is what I see.  
  
Niles: It doesn't even make sense, Don't you remember what my life was like with her, you were there, you saw how she treated me and you know what a miserable existence I had when I was married to her. Why the hell would I want to subject myself to that kind of abuse again?  
  
Daphne: Because you loved her once?  
  
Niles: No! Once I thought I did but I never loved Maris. Daphne I didn't come to know love until I met you.  
  
Daphne: Are you sure?  
  
Niles: Why are you doing this? Do you know how much this hurts me having you think that I'm some heartless bastard that's capable of doing something like leaving my beautiful pregnant wife to go do something so disgusting, so despicable like sleeping with Maris? Do you think of me so low?  
  
Daphne: (Crying) I'm sorry Niles, I wish that I could believe you, but my visions have never been wrong before.  
  
Niles: (Grabs his briefcase) Well they're wrong this time and I'm not going stand here and have you accuse me of something that I haven't done nor capable of ever doing. If you need me I'll be at my office (As he storms out) don't forget to eat your breakfast.  
  
Daphne throws the tray across the room, she notices the pink and yellow roses that Niles had placed on the tray, she picks them up and falls back into the bed crying.  
  
Daphne: I do need you Niles. 


	3. Love or Money 3

For Love Or Money  
  
10/27/03  
  
Disclaimer: Paramount and Grub Street own the characters from Frasier. Author's note: Thanks to all for your wonderful comments, it has inspired me to write another chapter.  
I still would appreciate any comments (good or bad) regarding this story.  
  
Chapter Three  
~ Isn't She Great ~  
  
~Scene one~: Café Nervosa, Niles is sitting just staring off into space when Frasier arrives.  
  
Frasier: Hey Niles (He doesn't respond) Niles? (Smacks him on the head) Niles snap out of it!!!  
  
Niles: (rubbing his head) Why did you have to go and do that for?  
  
Frasier: I called you three times and you didn't respond.  
  
Niles: I just have a lot on my mind.  
  
Frasier: Well are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?  
  
Niles: Frasier I rather not talk about it.  
  
Frasier: This wouldn't have to do with Daphne?  
  
Niles: How did you guess?  
  
Frasier: Niles when it comes to you, it always has to do with Daphne.  
  
Niles: I just feel awful.  
  
Frasier: Why?  
  
Niles: I raised my voice at her.  
  
(Roz walks in)  
  
Roz: Hey guys, is this seat taken?  
  
Niles: Oh hi Roz.  
  
Frasier: Explain yourself, how can you raise your voice at your pregnant wife.  
  
Roz: Knock it off Frasier, you used to yell at me all the time when I was pregnant with Alice.  
  
Frasier: Well you're not my wife.  
  
Roz: Niles, I'm shocked at you!  
  
Niles: Daphne has gotten into her head that I'm having an affair or am about to have an affair and get this it's suppose to be with Maris.  
  
Frasier: Maris? Where is she getting this from?  
  
Niles: One of her psychic visions.  
  
Frasier: Oh not that again. What did you say to her?  
  
Niles: What do you think I said I told her that it wasn't possible. The worst part is that she won't stop crying and there is nothing I can do to console her.  
  
Roz: Well yelling at her is a good start. Look Niles, Daphne is going through some emotional times right now. Her whole life is changing dramatically.  
  
Niles: Well mine too, we're having this baby together.  
  
Roz: Yeah, but your not the one carrying it. I'll tell you it's not easy being pregnant. Her body is constantly changing; she may not feel attractive or sexy. What you need is bring some romance back into your lives.  
  
Frasier: I know buy her some flowers.  
  
Roz: (to Frasier) you really are clueless aren't you?  
  
Niles: What should I do?  
  
Roz: Do stuff that will make her feel attractive again. I don't know, take her shopping or have her go to an all day beauty spa.  
  
Niles: But we were just shopping this past weekend.  
  
Roz: Yes but what did you buy?  
  
Niles: Let see we got some baby clothes, some baby blankets, one of those diaper genies oh and we found the cutest teddy bear.  
  
Roz: How about for Daphne?  
  
Niles: (Thinks) We brought (thinks again) hum.  
  
Roz: Come on Niles, what did you get for Mama?  
  
Niles: I get your point.  
  
Roz: So what are you going to do about it?  
  
Niles: I know, I'll surprise her by rearranging my schedule tomorrow and I'll take her shopping, then out to a romantic dinner and maybe dancing afterwards.  
  
Roz: Niles, I think dancing is a little too much for Daphne right now. How about a nice romantic carriage ride along the park?  
  
Niles: Roz you're brilliant! Oh I wonder if we're going to have a full moon tomorrow.  
  
Roz: If you play your cards right you will.  
  
~Scene two~: Montana, The next morning: Niles and Daphne are having breaking together.  
  
Daphne: Niles should you be getting off to the office?  
  
Niles: Actually, I have a surprise for you. I rearranged my schedule so I can spend the whole day with you.  
  
Daphne: You're not doing this out of guilt are you?  
  
Niles: No, I'm doing it out of love. I want to show you how special you are to me so I'm taking you shopping and then we have reservations at Henri's for dinner and if you're up to it a romantic carriage ride. How's that sound to you?  
  
Daphne: (starts crying) Oh Niles that sounds lovely.  
  
Niles: But Daphne you got to promise me no more crying.  
  
Daphne: (cries harder) I'll try Niles. (She hugs him)  
  
~Scene three ~ Niemann Marcus  
  
Daphne: Isn't this disgusting that they have the maternity section right next to the petite section. (She picks up a petite dress) Look at this, it would take three of these dresses to cover me.  
  
Niles: (Takes the dress away from her and places it back) Daphne, we came here to cheer you up, not depress you. Besides, you're having a baby and in a few months you'll be as svelte as you ever been.  
  
Daphne: And if I don't lose the weight. Will you still love me?  
  
Niles: Of course, and there be more of you to love.  
  
Daphne: Niles!  
  
Niles: I'm sorry, here let's pick out a nice dress for you.  
  
Daphne: (Picks out a very conservative dress) How's this one?  
  
Niles: No, (He picks out a sexy red dress) How's this one?  
  
Daphne: Niles that dress is inappropriate.  
  
Niles: Why, you've worn stuff like this before.  
  
Daphne: Yes, when I wasn't pregnant, now if I wear that it's indecent. I'm going to be a mother for gosh sakes. I can't go around wearing that anymore.  
  
Niles: Just because you're becoming a mother doesn't mean that you stop being a woman. A very sexy, attractive woman at that.  
  
Daphne: (Chuckles) All right I'll try it on.  
  
(They both walk over to the dressing room, however when Daphne tries on the dress it doesn't fit.)  
  
Daphne: Niles, can you get this for me in a bigger size?  
  
Niles: All right.. (He goes over to look for another dress when he hears his name)  
  
Maris: Niles? Niles Crane is that you? (To be continued) 


	4. Love or Money 4

For Love Or Money  
By Mindy  
  
10/29/03  
  
Disclaimer: Paramount and Grub Street own the characters from Frasier. Author's note: Thanks to all for your wonderful comments, it has inspired me to write another chapter.  
I still would appreciate any comments (good or bad) regarding this story.  
  
Chapter Four  
Chain of Fools  
  
Scene One - Niemann Marcus Niles is shocked to see Maris; he stands there pale and speechless.  
  
Maris: Niles, I'm talking to you  
  
Niles: (Whispers) Maris what are you doing here?  
  
Maris: Darling this is Niemann Marcus, I practically live here. (She notices the dress) Niles is there something that I don't know about you.  
  
Niles: What?  
  
Maris: The dress dear. (She takes a look at the size) Oh dear I think this might a tad too big for you.  
  
Niles: (Nervous) Maris you have to leave.  
  
Maris: Leave? Who the hell are you to tell me to leave? Besides I was just on my way to the dressing room to try on this new dress. (She shows him the dress that Daphne was first looking at) now get out of my way.  
  
Daphne: (From the dressing room) Niles?  
  
Niles: Yes my love.  
  
Daphne: What's taking you so long?  
  
Niles: I'll be right there.  
  
Maris: My love, hmm you never called me that. If you'll excuse me I'm going to try this dress. (Maris goes into one of the empty stalls)  
  
Daphne: (comes out with the dress on, it is obviously too small) Niles.  
  
Niles: I'm right here.  
  
Daphne: Where the other dress?  
  
Niles: There wasn't any in a larger size.  
  
Daphne: Of course there is, I saw it.  
  
Niles: You know Daphne that dress fits you perfectly. Why don't we just go pay for it?  
  
Daphne: It does not, I can't even get the zipper up.  
  
Niles: Well why don't we go into the dressing room and I'll help you zip it up. (He tries to redirect her into the stall)  
  
Daphne: I telling you it's too tight. Let me just look for a larger size.  
  
(Niles notices that Maris is coming out of the stall and he grabs Daphne's arm)  
  
Niles: You know what shoes would look perfect with that dress?  
  
Daphne: Niles I still haven't decided on the dress. (She stands behind the rack searching for the dress)  
  
Niles: Well maybe we should pick out the shoes first.  
  
Daphne: Niles what's a matter with you? (She notices Maris) Oh I see.  
  
Maris: Well Niles, it was nice bumping into you again. Oh hello Daphne, you gain some weight haven't you?  
  
Daphne: Hello Maris (she goes and stands next to Niles) Didn't Niles tell you I'm pregnant.  
  
Maris: Pregnant? You're ppppprreegggnnaant (Her eyes starts to twitch like a frog in a science experiment)  
  
Niles: Daphne, I think that we should look for those shoes.  
  
Daphne: But my dress (Niles grabs it from the rack and hands it to her, they both leave and Daphne looks back) Niles what's wrong with her eyes?  
  
Niles: Don't look back, just keep walking.  
  
Maris: (As they walk away, Maris lets out a very loud scream) AGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!  
  
(Niles goes back into the dressing room with Daphne and he stands against the door, all along they can still hear Maris screaming)  
  
Daphne: (Changing) I almost forgot about her temper tantrums.  
  
Niles: I haven't, there wasn't a week when she did have one of these episodes. Can't you change a little faster; I just want to get us out of here before she gets violent.  
  
Daphne: Isn't she going to stop? (She goes to try on the other dress and changes her mind) You know let's just forget about this dress.  
  
Niles: We can always come back for it.  
  
Daphne: Right now I don't care, I just want to get the hell out of here.  
  
(Daphne changes and they both try to sneak out of the store, Maris is still screaming, then she notices them leaving.)  
  
Maris: (Demonic voice) Niles Crane you come back here!  
  
Daphne: Let's make a dash for the car.  
  
(The both run towards the car and Niles quickly lets Daphne in and then he gets in, Daphne notices how nervous he is and how tight he is gripping the steering wheel)  
  
Daphne: Niles please pull over.  
  
Niles: (As he parks the car) I know what you're thinking and you're wrong, just because we bumped into her today does not mean that I'm sleeping with her.  
  
Daphne: I wasn't thinking that. (She caresses his hand and Niles instantly relaxes) I was just thinking how horrible your life must have been, having to constantly deal with her.  
  
Niles: I'm sorry about all that, if you want we can try finding you a dress in another store.  
  
Daphne: Niles relax, I don't need the dress. I just want to make sure you're all right.  
  
Niles: I'm fine and thank you for being so understanding. (They hug) now lets go before she comes after us.  
  
Daphne: Do you think she would?  
  
Niles: I don't want to stick around to find out.  
  
(They both drive off, meanwhile Maris is standing outside the store screaming)  
  
Maris: You stupid fool you weren't suppose to get her pregnant. You can run but you can't hide, I'll get you Niles Crane!  
  
(To be continue) 


End file.
